Mona
Monochrome is a SkyWing/MudWing hybrid and one of Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls' dragonsonas. A mysterious dragoness who came from an alternate world, Mona's had a lot thrown at her in life. She thinks that in this kinder world, she'll be able to take everything on. But little does she know that discovering yourself isn't as easy as it sounds. Thank you to Wings for her amazing coding! Well if you wanted honesty That's all you had to say }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Aliases | Mona, Momo, Grumpy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Anger and Solitude |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Hydrochloric acid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Gray |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Crow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:#fff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 14 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | Aroace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Student, graffiti artist, witch |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SkyWing/MudWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To discover herself |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Deux City, originally from Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Pale (SkyWing father), Hollow (MudWing mother), Spectrum (literal other half) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Spectrum |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | everybody ever |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Quietness, fighting, adrenaline, stories |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Cheerfulness, others trying to "fix" her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | firebreath |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #;" | Weapons | brass knuckles, knives, mace, various things she uses |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | no never |} |} Appearance bullets lmao -weirdly colored, somehow became shades of grey instead of the usual brown/red of skymud hybrids -only bit of color is her eyes, which are red -has two black triangular shapes underneath each eye, like teardrops -it's edgy -really skinny and angular -probably could be mistaken for a weird skywing from a distance, as her form heavily favours that tribe, however her tail is too thick and her wings and arms are different -as said before, cannot fly fast as her wings are weird -like, always glaring -covered in scars from getting in fights and falling off stuf and just basically getting in trouble -the worst is on her left hind leg -she was stabbed in the leg one time and, although it healed over okay, left a horrible scar there -occasionally limps in cold weather due to this -only ever wears emo stuff -threatening because she's so tall and buff -really narrow face -has like ten ear piercings and they're all really emo -her ipod is black w skulls and she only listens to mcr -she's an EMO U GUYS -never wears makeup. ever. I never want to let you down or have you go It's better off this way, for all the dirty looks Personality -just generally a huge jerk for no reason??? -hard to get along with. very hard -really angry about 99% of the time -the other 1% is spent being sad -has severe mental and abandonment issues -not. at all romantically lonely -only likes about two people -shell kick anyones *ss. shell kick your *ss. shell kick your dogs *ss. shell kick her own *ss -super overprotective of the dragons she cares about -drives friends away easily -social cues? what? -highkey depressed but casually hides it with anger -shes basically karkat except less gay -actually has a soft side for the helpless, but wont show mercy if anyone is around The photographs your boyfriend took Remember when you broke your foot History like my life if everything went horribly wrong at every turn except for like three times From jumping out the second floor? I'm not okay, I'm not okay Abilities -can breathe fire -impressively moblie for having such bulk -poor flier, but has good stamina -can hold her breath longer than average but not that long really -extremely strong. has knocked dragons out with one hit -most of this is from getting in so many fights -has an absolutely ridiculously fast reaction time -actually good at strategic thought and planning -hates water -nobody really knows why -death/fire witch, respects the dead greatly -knows nothing. almost literally nothing -probably mains as meta knight on super smash I'm not okay, you wear me out What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? Relationships text I've told you time and time again, you sing the words but don't know what they mean To be a joke and look, another line without a hook Trivia -screams and cries I held you close as we both shook For the last time, take a good hard look! Gallery text Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+